


Don't Miss a Word

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow King is the product of a one-night stand between the King of Hell and the Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy. It's not going to be a normal childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is hot here. Most people think that the daughter of the King of Hell can take heat well. Not so much. Daddy likes to keep it cold. 

This place, on the other hand, is sweltering. I was ferried here in a dirty school bus, surrounded by other inferior "demigods", the equivalent of Hell on Earth. They won't let us out until we quiet down. I haven't spoken for the past two hours, so I don't see what the problem is. It's like elementary school all over again. Slow down, Clara! Wait for the others, Clara! You're too smart, Clara! Stop being so smart!

Maybe I should explain. My name is Clara Leigh King, or as I like to call myself, Crow. I'm basically as far away from normal as possible. I'm a Demon-God.


	2. Clara "Crow" Leigh King. Don't miss a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry. This is the first chapter. The other one was an excerpt.

The sun is hot here. Most people think that the daughter of the King of Hell can take heat well. Not so much. Daddy likes to keep it cold. 

This place, on the other hand, is sweltering. I was ferried here in a dirty school bus, surrounded by other inferior "demigods", the equivalent of Hell on Earth. They won't let us out until we quiet down. I haven't spoken for the past two hours, so I don't see what the problem is. It's like elementary school all over again. Slow down, Clara! Wait for the others, Clara! You're too smart, Clara! Stop being so smart!

Maybe I should explain. I'm a Demon-God. Wait, no, don't freak out! I am not extremely ugly, nor do I have eight eyes or shoot fire from my hands. I am just a better-than-average-looking teenage girl whose parents just happen to be Crowley, the King of Hell, and Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War Strategy. They met up through a mutual friend, Death (no, you don't understand, like actually Death, the guy. Not Lucifer, not a reaper, the dude named Death. He's pretty cool. He always brings pizza when he drops by.) The rest was history. All I can say is considering, well, me, it must've been a hell of a night.

The annoyed yet still chipper girl driving the bus finally lets us out, one at a time. Guess who's at the back of the line? 

I sign in with the half-man, half-goat thingy at the camp's entrance. Trippy. "Name, age, and descent?" It--he enquires.

"I'm 14 years old, Daddy is Crowley and my mother was Athena," I answer absent-mindedly, staring at the trees and the sky. 

"And name? " he repeats with an edge of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh. Sorry. Long bus ride. Clara "Crow" Leigh King. Don't miss a word."


End file.
